Let me love you slowly
by Donna Vito Frutti
Summary: "Come, come," Scorpius murmured against her ear, his lips brushing against it, "there is no need to play with my heart." His locks fell against her cheeks with a casual elegance, which only some could manage and few could perfect, as he slowly nibbled at her earlobe. "Look,I gotta go. It's gettin late"


"Enjoyed that, did you?"

Lily murmured something like"fine." He traced a finger over her cheekbone. She shrugged it off.

"Come, come," Scorpius murmured against her ear, his lips brushing against it, "there is no need to play with my heart."

His locks fell against her cheeks with a casual elegance, which only some could manage and few could perfect, as he slowly nibbled at her earlobe.

"Look,I gotta go. It's getting late"

She turned away.

But he caught her by the waist, holding her there while he planted light, feathery kisses on her jaw, her throat, her collarbone. Lily sighed, throwing back her head and resting it against his chest. Very soon, she forgot that she was getting late.

He brushed his lips on her neck and moved the sheet which she had draped over herself so as to plant a kiss on her shoulder. Lily closed her eyes, letting herself feel pleasure at these simple caresses. As he moved down, her nails dug into his back and Lily moaned. It was music to his ears. Scorpius stifled her moans with his lips and planted kisses on her face...

In the midst of it, he murmured something Lily didn't quite catch and forgot soon after, and he returned to his ministrations. He trailed lower and lower...

"Scorpius," she called out.

"Hmmm?" he murmured against her skin. Her skin was smooth and soft but his lips were softer and warmer... He looked up and inched forward to kiss her on the lips, positioning himself over her. "Pretty please?" he murmured into her ear, as he kissed her cheek, and then, again, her lips.

Lily locked her eyes with his and there was a faint smile on her lips. "Alright, then." And then she started to respond to his kiss with a fervour that deepened until he was moaning against her lips. It sent chills down her, _down there.._.

Her fingers threaded through his smooth, silver-blonde hair as he planted more kisses on her face. And then, he paused, locking his eyes on her again, and, slowly, entered her. Lily arched her back in response.

"Faster" she said as Scorpius thrust into her, eliciting further moans as their bodies collided.

"Alright then" he said, his voice husky.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and bucked up to meet him. They moved in rhythm until atlast they were spent and he collapsed on top of her. He rolled over so that Lily was on top.

"I'm better on top, ain't I?"He grinned.

"Oh nonsense"

Her curly red tresses fell on him in waves and he pushed them behind her ear. Placing an arm behind his head, he reached out with the other to stroke her face.

"Lily," he said, simply.

" What?" she said, softly in the midst of nuzzling on his neck.

He looked at her for what seemed like a long time. And then-

"Quit playing around and go out with me"

Lily looked up, surprised.

"What?" she said again, this time, warily.

"Leave Lysander. Go out with me so we can sleep around in peace." He clarified.

Lily rolled off him and laid on her back. Scorpius turned to face her.

"You know I can't do that. Lysander is my boyfriend."

He gave a smirk "And what about Lorcan? And Adam? You spend way more time sleeping around with me than with all of them. "

She turned to him, sharply.

"Are you complaining"

"Of course not"

"By the way I don't sleep around with Lorcan and Adam. "

"I think you don't sleep around with your boyfriend much either."

"Shut up, Malfoy"

"Are you afraid of being seen with a Malfoy? Or just of commitment"

"I'm not afraid of anything"

"Liar"

"Look. What we do is just a no strings attached kinda thing. In the morning, we have to let reality sink in."

"Right, and the reality being that no matter how much you enjoy screwing a Malfoy, you cannot be seen around with him," he said sarcastically.

"Scorpius, there is no need to make a big deal out of this. We knew what we were doing from the start."

"Using me to fill a vacancy in your life"

"Yes, and you agreed to it."Lily shot back.

"All I know is that you wanted a shag." He retorted.

"Well, if a shag is all you are offering, then we don't have a problem"  
Scorpius didn't reply.

"Look, if this is how it's gonna end then maybe we should break it off between us. Soon." she said

"Yeah, maybe."

"Alright then. Where are my clothes? " She had gotten up and had wrapped the sheet around her.

"On the couch." Lily rose from the bed and crossed over to the couch where her clothes lay.

"It would be a shame, though. I quite enjoy spending time with you. Shagging." she said, coming back to sit on the bed while she put on her trousers.

"Me too." Scorpius drew lazy circles on her back.

Their eyes met and they looked away.

"So when are your tryouts?"He asked.

"Tuesday. So if you have got any plans..."

Scorpius grunted.

"Tell your team to behave and I will tell mine."

"Yeah, like they are gonna listen to you."

"Why not, I'm their bloody captain."  
Lily grinned.

"Zip this up for me will you?" Scorpius reached out to her white top and started to zip it up, his fingers brushing against her skin, deliberately.

"Stop that"

"Stop what?" He asked, a look of pure innocence on his face.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, if I stop that, I might have to start something else." He said, nuzzling against her neck, grinning.

"I'm getting outta here." She said and ducked under his arm as she turned to the door.

"Oh fine, then." As Lily reached the door, Scorpius called out again, "Lily" She turned at the door.

"See you later?"

"Oh you will"

She grinned, before leaving.


End file.
